We have examined the dependence of blue cone density on retinal eccentricity in the central square region of about 10 degrees on the side. From these density counts three dimensional plots are obtained to assess the shape and degree of circular symmetry of the blue-cone peak density at different meridia. The pattern of cytochrome-oxidase (CO) reactivity in the striate cortex of macaques that had chronic unilateral enucleation exhibits "spots" in the upper layers (II and III) and ocular-dominance "stripes" in layer IV of the cortex. The same pattern is obtained with the metabolic marker 2-Deoxyglucose (2DG) in macaques in which one eye is patched or occluded. It has been assumed that the same 2DG-pattern was also to be obtained in (acutely or chronically) unilaterally enucleated macaques. However, we have found a dissociation between the CO and 2DG patterns in such animals, since with the 2DG method the acutely enucleated monkeys show "stripes" in the upper layers as well as in layer IV of cortex. These results indicate that the maintained discharge from the non-seeing eye can influence the uptake of 2 DG by cells located in the seeing cortical column.